Tutano
by Black B
Summary: .Eles não precisavam de entendimentos, mas sim de sentimentos. UA. Dean/Castiel.


**Tutano**

- x-

"_Talvez eu e você_

_Possamos fazer as malas e dizer adeus_

_Então voar para longe daqui_

_Qualquer lugar (...)"_

**Fly Away From Here – Aerosmith**

- x –

Não há mais para onde ir e nem maneira de fugir ou se esconder. As cartas estão postas na mesa e Dean Winchester sabe que o preço a pagar pode ser alto demais. Mas o seu coração suplica para que ele se arraste pelo caminho tortuoso até chegar ao destino ansiado.

E assim ele o faz. Chama alto vezes seguidas pelo nome daquele ser que o faz se tornar irremediavelmente irracional. E não há 'plops' ou sinais de fumaça que indiquem a aparição celestial, Dean apenas sente.

Um sentimento deveras reconfortante, mas que já há tempos o faz se perder em delírios e imaginar gostos e recordar cheiros e sons. A voz grossa está ali, bem como os ofuscantes olhos azuis, ora serenos ora duros, dependendo da situação.

– O que quer, Dean?

O loiro tinha repassado o discurso uma centena de vezes em sua cabeça, ao ponto de fazê-la doer. Mas, incrível como isso acontece quando está defronte ao anjo, ele perde a capacidade de fala ou qualquer eloqüência possível.

– Dean?!

Castiel chama por seu nome mais uma vez em um tom de curiosidade e Dean ainda consegue raciocinar de como seu nome sai macio pelos lábios pálidos do ser iluminado.

Com duas passadas largas o loiro fica a centímetros do corpo do moreno e põe seus olhos verdes a esquadrinhar toda a dimensão corporal do homem, desde seus sapatos pretos até chegar aos olhos e a testa enrugada demonstrando desentendimento.

Tudo bem, nem Dean se entende no dado momento. O único discernimento que tem, baila a respeito de um único anjo e do dom que ele tem de sempre o puxar para o melhor, de sempre tentar lhe trazer para o lado seguro. De sempre o estar ao seu lado, mesmo quando não pode ver e fazer o papel que por anos fez ao próprio irmão: o de protetor.

Há algo mais. Aquele sentimento que o transforma em um poço de indecisões e dúvidas, juntamente com o tão clichê friozinho na barriga que Dean acreditava apenas existir nas literaturas pelo mundo. Mas ele sente aquela coisa que parece lhe espremer por dentro e gelar, ao passo que seu rosto se aquece e o nervosismo ataca.

O coração de repente parece não encontrar seu ritmo normal e se torna descoordenado, bem como sua coordenação motora que entra em pane, fazendo o Winchester não saber o que fazer com as mãos, os olhos, a boca, tudo.

E a causa de tudo isso está agora tão perto que Dean se pergunta como ainda não entrou em um colapso acelerado.

Limpa a garganta observando os olhos curiosos de Castiel e num rompante impulsiona o rosto para frente, encostando seus lábios nos do outro e segurando o rosto maduro do moreno com as duas mãos para que ele não se afaste.

Morde os lábios pálidos do outro e geme em concordância quando sente Castiel mover seus lábios de leve, correspondendo aos movimentos. Não tenta aprofundar o beijo, por mais que sua língua teime em querer mergulhar na boca do outro e explorá-la, pois teme que o anjo se assuste.

– Eu não entendo. – Castiel sussurra para o loiro.

Dean, por sua vez, apenas balança a cabeça enquanto um sorriso sincero e trêmulo toma conta dos seus lábios, demonstrando aquela atípica insegurança que sempre esteve escondida embaixo da casca grossa de durão dele.

– Você não precisa entender Cas, você precisa apenas sentir.

Castiel ainda o olha tentando compreender as palavras do seu protegido, mas ele o ama de tantas formas, que se pergunta se alguma se encaixaria nos sentimentos dos quais o homem fala. Mas ele não tem certeza de nada, e é isso o que diz, para em seguida se evanescer no ar com a imagem dos olhos tristonhos de Dean.

Dean senta na cama de solteiro do motel no qual ele e seu irmão estão parados. Estranho, mas o homem quase ri ao se pegar pensando que anjos devessem ser proibidos de quebrar corações humanos.

A dor está bem ali e quando menos se dá conta, as lágrimas quentes já estão viajando em sua face e se perdendo no couro de sua jaqueta batida, a sensação de vazio e perda voltando em potência máxima dentro de si.

Quando começou? Difícil deduzir. Talvez fosse o fato de se sentir observado e amparado e por mais egoísta que possa soar, o loiro sempre gostou desta atenção que o anjo dispensava para si, por mais irritado que por vezes pudesse parecer.

Um homem. Ele estava amando um homem. Por mais que dissessem os anjos não terem sexo, era um homem que ele enxergava, com voz forte e um agarre firme, não deixando brechas para qualquer dúvida.

O homem de asas que estava o transtornando ao ponto de declarar para si mesmo algo tão grande e por vezes dolorido como o amor. E Dean sabia, não era a capa, mas sim o conteúdo que mais o intrigava. E tinha certeza: ainda desvendaria toda e qualquer essência da alma do anjo.

- x-

_**N/A**__: Uma curtinha, só pq não paro de pensar neles..._


End file.
